C'est ça, la réalité
by yuki-604
Summary: Jean avait toujours pensé que seuls les fous entraient dans les Bataillons. Pourtant, il en fait aujourd'hui lui-même parti. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps... Au fond, c'était ça, la réalité.


_Bonjour à tous ! Je réclame votre indulgence pour cet OS, puisque le personnage de Jean étant complexe, il est difficile à saisir, et il se peut que vous n'approuviez pas ce que j'ai écrit. C'est possible, j'ai juste exprimé ici ma propre interprétation de ce personnage, que je trouve riche et très intéressant. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

"J'ai vraiment été un imbécile. Je savais qu'il fallait se battre, faire quelques chose pour se libérer de la dominations des titans, et je n'ai rien fait. Comme la majorité des habitants de ces foutus murs, j'ai laissé faire les choses, en espérant que quelqu'un s'en chargerai à ma place. Et maintenant, la plupart de mes camarades jeunes recrues sont morts, Marco avec, et moi, je me déteste."

Cette pensée n'avait pas quitté Jean depuis la fin de la bataille, s'était précisée quand il avait été confronté au cadavre atrocement mutilé de son ancien ami, avait grandie et grossie, jusqu'à prendre toute la place enfin, quand il s'était retrouvé face à ces immenses brasiers funéraires, dans lesquels se consumaient les corps de centaines de soldats tombés au combat.

Il ne pouvait plus ignorer la vérité, désormais. Le monde était cruel. L'insupportable et implacable réalité s'était imposée à lui et ne le quitterai plus jamais, peu importe combien il détournerai les yeux. Car une fois ouverts, on ne pouvait plus les refermer, aussi forte puisse être l'envie.

Au fond, il avait été chanceux de pouvoir rester aussi insouciant et puéril si longtemps, inconscient de l'ampleur de la guerre qui se déroulait pourtant sous ses yeux, et des horreurs qu'elle laissait dans son sillage. Mais la réalité l'avait finalement rattrapé, comme des centaines d'autres et, en lui ouvrant les yeux, elle l'avait également confronté à lui-même, le forçant à faire face à sa propre lâcheté, sa suffisance, et son incommensurable égoïsme. Et au fond, c'était sans doute ça, le pire : Il ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux de lui-même et de son comportement jusqu'alors. Obligé de s'accepter, il vivait son expérience la plus douloureuse : se rendre compte à quel point il avait été stupide, ignorant, arrogant, et combien il s'était bouché les oreilles pour se protéger de la violence et des dangers du monde extérieur. Il s'était voilé la face, pendant que d'autres mourraient sous les dents des Titans pour protéger des gens comme lui, qui ne leur en était même pas reconnaissants, préférant les traiter avec mépris pour ne pas voir combien sa propre attitude était abjecte. S'ils voulaient crever en allant à l'extérieur des murs, c'était leur problème, à ces suicidaires ! Lui mènerai une vie paisible et sans risque derrière le mur Sina. Combien de fois cette pensée l'avait-elle envahi ? Son désir de rejoindre les Brigades Spéciales pour avoir une vie en sécurité derrière le dernier rempart de l'humanité lui apparaissait si futile à présent ! Avait-il vraiment été si superficiel ? Sans aucun doute, et devoir se l'avouer lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Le cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre avait réveillé sa lucidité. Quand il s'était retrouvé sur ce toit, face aux titans occupés à dévorer un des leurs, avec la vie de ses camarades entre ses mains, il avait compris le véritable sens du mot ''responsabilité'': Être celui qui prend les décisions, et qui endossera la mort des autres en cas d'échec, c'était cela, être meneur. S'il avait toujours refusé si violemment les arguments de types comme Eren, c'était probablement parce qu'il sentait dans leurs discours une vérité qu'il sentait résonnait en lui, écho profond à la terreur que tout être humain avait au fond de lui depuis l'apparition de cet ennemi redoutable qu'ils avaient appelés ''Titans''.

Sur ce toit, Jean avait été mis face à face avec sa propre impuissance. A son signal, tous s'étaient élancés, mais bien trop peu étaient arrivés en vie et c'était de sa faute. C'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait donné l'ordre, précipitant ses camarades vers leur destin. Peut-être celui-ci leur aurait été plus favorable, s'ils avaient agi autrement, s'il n'avaient pas obéi à son injonction... Cette pensée le torturait. Lui, fait pour diriger ? Où Marco avait-il bien pu voir cela en lui ? Il se sentait à peine capable de sauver sa propre vie, comment aurait-il pu gérer celle des autres ? Et puis la perspective de l'échec le terrifiait, il ne souhaitait pas endosser la responsabilité de vies humaines perdues sous ses ordres...

Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin méprisable, qui n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer et ce qui lui restait de fierté pour regretter. Il ne savait pas bien quoi exactement : D'être entré dans l'armée au lieu de prendre une autre voie, moins gratifiante mais plus simple, ou d'avoir été aussi stupide que prétentieux durant toute sa courte vie ? Que savait-il du monde en réalité ?

A présent, s'il voulait pouvoir continuer à se regarder en face, il devait faire un choix : Les Brigades Spéciales avec la sécurité et la honte, ou les Bataillons d'Exploration, avec les dangers, la peur, et l'honneur, la fin de sa culpabilité ? Cependant au fond de lui, il savait que sa décision était déjà prise depuis un moment : Il rejoindrait les Bataillons d'Exploration, et mettrai sa vie en jeu pour faire progresser la lutte contre les Titans. Et cela malgré sa peur qui, elle, ne le quitterai pas de sitôt, si elle consentait à le laisser en paix un jour, ce dont il doutait.

Il ne lui restait à présent plus qu'à regarder la mort en face, bien en face, et espérer qu'elle les épargnerait encore un peu, lui et ses compagnons. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait tenir bon, résister à la terreur qu'il sentait bouillonner dans ses entrailles, pour ne pas se haïr davantage. Pour survivre, il devait avancer. Coûte que coûte, et ne jamais regarder en arrière, ou le poids de ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour la cause humaine, et surtout sa propre culpabilité le ferait tituber jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre.

Pour ne plus se relever.


End file.
